What if Inuyasha and Kikyo got together?
by QueenOfBronx
Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by picking Kikyo. But, 10 days later he comes running back. It was like pure hell! Inuyasha exclaimed. [ONESHOT!]WARNING: KIKYO LOVERS DO NOT READ!If Inuyasha and Kikyo got together it will be like this......


**Ok. So here it is. What if Inuyasha and Kikyo go together? Well, your about to find out now. **

Title of Story: What if Inuyasha and Kikyo got together? 

"Oh, no!" Kagome exclaimed. Everybody was in Kaede's hut except for Inuyasha. "What's wrong, Child?" Kaede asked she was fixing up some minerals and vitamin's trying to figure out the cure for itchy ass.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome said bluntly. "He's been out _wayyy_ to long. I think something happened to him." She said. "Why do you say that?" Miroku asked stupidly. "Well, maybe because he's been gone for 5 weeks." Kagome answered. "I bet he's with Kinky-ho." Shippo said disgustedly.

"Shippo!" The schoolgirl scolded at the little but cute fox demon.

"What?" he asked. "Even know that she is one doesn't mean that you have to call her one." She said. "Sorry, Kagome." He mumbled.

"We should go and look for the dog." Sango suggested. "Yeah, everybody let's go. And let's leave Shippo cause he's kind of pointless in this story." Miroku suggested. "Yeah!" "Hey!" Shippo yelled. The 3 teens and Kirara left the hut leaving Shippo and Kaede alone. "Hey, you know I have a thing for fox demons." Kaede said with a flirty tone. "AWW!!!!!! KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Shippo shouted.

Even though that the teens and the little fire cat did hear Shippo they paid no mind to it what so ever.

The teens did find Inuyasha but they found him with….Kikyo?

"What are you doing here with _her_?" Kagome asked angrily as she saw the hanyou and the dead girl hugging.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. "Inuyasha you must tell her." Kikyo seriously said as she looked back looking intently in his golden orbs. Inuyasha nodded his head.

He sighed he walked up Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said trailing off he was gripping her hands gently.

She had a faint blush on her face but it was erased when he talked:

"I'm sorry Kagome….but, I choose Kikyo." He said. And just then her whole world stopped it was dark all around her everything stopped the birds chirping, the wind hitting the tree leaves causing it to make a soothing noise, and the water that ran through the lake ever so peacefully. "You…what?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. Miroku and Sango were looking sadly at her. "I said….that I choose Kikyo." He said.

A tear trickled down Kagome's face she ran away far away as far as her legs could take her……………………

10 DAYS LATER!!!!!!! 

"Kagome, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Sango asked her. "Yes, Sango, I'm okay. Gosh, stop asking me that." Kagome replied happily. "It's been a while and even though that we hardly see him anymore at least he's happy ya know. I bet that he is happy cause after all it was his first love." Kagome said she tried to convince herself to not be sad. Just then somebody busted through the door. When he saw Kagome he sighed happily. "Gawd, I'm glad to see you again. It was like pure hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She took you to hell!" Sango exclaimed. "No, but she is the worst." He said. "Really what was so bad about it I thought that you love her." Miroku smirked. "She's so annoying and she's just…ugh! It was like this…" Inuyasha started beginning with his story.

_:::::::::::…Flash Back…::::::::::_

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm so glad that we can FINALLY be together." Kikyo said while they were hugging. "Yeah, me too." He said smiling. "So, I guess I should just make you something. What would you like?" Kikyo asked she was willing to do anything for her love. "Um…I don't know. How about some ramen." He answered. "What? What's that?" Kikyo asked. "Huh? You don't know what ramen is?" he asked. "No. How about I cook you something else? Like my favorite meal…air." She said happily.

"Air? How do you eat air?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Well, since I'm dead and all I don't need food, but since I felt left out when people was talking about how they and shit. I was thinking why don't I just make my own type of food that dead people can eat." Kikyo explained.

Inuyasha stayed silent. "So this is how you eat my meal, first we make the fire and then since air is all around us we don't need pots. Easy huh?" Kikyo asked. "Yeah, I guess." He said.

'_And if we run out of pots we can just use you.' _He thought. "Ok and then we pretend that it's cooking and then after 15 seconds we eat it so we pretend that we're holding a plate and an imaginary fork and then we just pretend that we're scooping something up then you chew…air." She explained with a smile on her face.

"S-s-s-s-so, now ramen?" Inuyasha asked getting teary eyed. "Nope!" Kikyo said happily. "So, lets eat. I already prepared some!" Kikyo said happily she began to "eat air". Inuyasha felt like that he was about to cry for not getting to eat ramen ever again. _'Maybe I chose wrong. Naw! I guess I can get used to this. I mean she is my first love…' _

After they "ate" Kikyo laid down. "Wow, I'm full!" she exclaimed patting her belly. _'How the fuck to do you gets full off of air?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha lied he patted his stomach lightly. He looked at Kikyo her lips looked so soft so he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Kikyo smiled in the kiss if that was possible. He kissed her deeper earning a moan from her. He then gripped her shirt and began trying to take it off.

Kikyo gripped his hand and made him put her shirt back on. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But, we can't have sex." She said sadly. "HUH!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well, you see since I'm made out of clay and stuff you'll break me." She explained. Inuyasha sighed. _'I'm beginning to have second thoughts here!'_ he thought he looked over at Kikyo she had a very sorry look in her eyes. He immediately forgave her. "It's okay." He said smiling. "Well, I guess I should just go to bed then." He said he got up and headed for a corner in their cave that had skinned bearskin on the cave's floor.

He yawned and when he got closer to the bearskin he knocked something over and he heard glass break. "What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked he looked down at his feet. "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!" Kikyo yelled she got up and ran over to the broken clay pot/vase on the floor. "She was my best friend. She was the only one that understood me." Kikyo cried she picked up the peaces of the broken vase. "I-I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha said sadly. "Well, let's get some sleep you can be my new friend now." Kikyo said happily she kissed him on the lips Inuyasha sadly kissed her back knowing that this is as far that it will go. The two of them laid down on the bearskin and went to sleep.

The next morning the two's eyes fluttered open Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo. "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." Inuyasha said fake smiling. "Ok, Yasha!" Kikyo said happily she waved to him as he left the cave. Inuyasha looked back at the cave he sighed.

With his hanyou strength he quickly ran away from the cave far, far away leaving Kikyo his supposed love alone in the cave faithfully waiting for him to come back but little did she know that he was never coming back.

_::::::::End of Flash back::::::::::_

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were laughing at Inuyasha. "Oh, my gawd that was so funny!" Sango said. "You ran away from her cause you couldn't even get laid." Miroku laughed out. "I would have done the same." He added. Sango slapped him. He rubbed his red cheek.

Kagome was smiling evilly at Inuyasha. "So, what did you learn?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed. "That I should never choose dead people over real people cause that will make me necrophilia."**(For all those dumb asses that don't know what Necrophilia means…Necrophilia means a person that is attracted to dead people.)** He said as if he was a little kid answering his mother. "Good, boy!" Kagome said she patted him on the head. "And Inuyasha…." Kagome said. "What?" he asked.

"Your weird not to choose this sexy bitch over that dead clay pot." Kagome said casually. "She's NOT a dead clay pot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't even get _laid_ cause you might break her." Kagome said. "SO!" he yelled back. "Well, you actually CAN'T break her cause your still a virgin. And you KNOW how people say virgins are. They can't even turn on a light switch." Kagome said. "I'm NOT a virgin." Inuyasha said. "Yes, you are you told me before." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed. "OKAY. I ADMIT IT!" he yelled he planted his face in his hands from disappointment.

Kagome patted his back. "It's okay. I mean some people just have to wait longer than others." Kagome said. "R-r-r-really? How old do most people lose their virginity." "Most people I know lose it at 16." Kagome answered. **(NOTE: Kagome's NOT 16 she's 20.)**

He cried more. "I'm 21!" he yelled. Kagome tried to hold in her laugh.

"DON'T LAUGH!" he yelled. "I wasn't! Hey, look on the bright side if you stayed with Kikyo then you would have been a virgin forever." She assured him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said. "Hmm?" she asked. "W-w-w-would you bare my child?" he asked sounding so much like Miroku.

"Well, even though that did sound Miroku-ish. OKAY!" she yelled happily.

Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped. "Ok. Let's get started now!" Inuyasha yelled happily he picked up Kagome bridal style and brought her outside.

Miroku was still in shock. "Ok, so _MY_ line didn't work for _ME_ but it worked for _DOG!_" he exclaimed. "_I'M _older than Kagome and she gets kids before me?" Sango asked sadly. Just then they heard sexual noise outside.

"AW! JUST RUB IT IN!" Sango and Miroku yelled. "But Sango we can probably do what they are do-." _SLAP! _"Don't even think about it!" Sango yelled.

Miroku rubbed the new handprint on his face. "It was worth a try." He said.

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME-2 DAYS LATER**

"Hey…um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unsure. "Yeah?" he asked. They were laying down on the floor looking up at the stars. "I used to think that you peed like a dog." She said dully. He turned over and looked at her.

"What? Where did _that_ come from?"

**THE END**

**Ok, So that's how my short story end. So, you see this is what will happen if Inuyasha and Kikyo got together. What will they do? They can't eat or have sex. So, what else is there to do? Cuddle? No, way! lol! Well, bye! **


End file.
